


and the sun burnt out tonight

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Face-Sitting, Fluff, LOL!, M/M, lowkey domestic but only if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Taekwoon stumbles into their coffee-scented dorm room, tired from preparing for his solo debut, and Hakyeon knows exactly how to help him de-stress.“You had a conversation with Jaehwan about that?” Hakyeon asks him the question as if he hasn’t got a fingertip smothered with flavourless lube pressed against his entrance.





	and the sun burnt out tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i got stressed so im writing porn hahAHAHA! Talk about unhealthy de-stressing methods! ((Idk im writing this before i write the fic i hope it doesn’t get too long)) I just finished writing AND MA LOOK IT’S NOT LONG actually no i hope my mother will never see this
> 
> shout out to scrunt (idk i just felt like giving u a shout out //purple friend you'll get ur shoutout soon)

Moonlight filters through the creme curtains, illuminating barely Hakyeon’s body that sat against soft, freshly changed bed sheets. There’s a candle in his hand, burning quietly, and he inhales softly the scent of coffee filling the room.

With a smile, he places it on the bedside table, and waits. Any minute now, Taekwoon will come stumbling inside their room.

And stumbling in Taekwoon did.

He plops against their bed, groans muffled by the pillows, unbothered to take off his socks.

“How was your day?” Hakyeon murmurs, hand carding gently through Taekwoon’s sweaty locks. 

“Tiring.” Taekwoon doesn’t lift his head up, and turns it to his side instead, just to let his nose get the barest amount of air. Slowly, he reaches up to take Hakyeon’s hand on his hair, and locks their hands together. “How was  _ your _ day?”

“Mm,” his boyfriend thinks for a moment, eyes glancing somewhere else in the room, “not much. We just wrapped up shooting and had a small party.”

“We’re such old men,” Taekwoon laughs breathlessly, finally turning around and lets his aching body to fully lie down. He squishes his feet together, the most minimal effort to remove his dirty socks. 

A beat, and Hakyeon’s sitting on top of him, and it makes Taekwoon grunt; his fingers find their way on Hakyeon’s hips, anyway.

“What are you doing?” He asks, rhetorically; as he already knows what Hakyeon’s planning when he comes down to give his lips a bite. 

“I don’t know,” Hakyeon replies, nipping his bottom lip, “take a guess, Taekwoon.”

“We’re too tired for sex, Hakyeon,” the younger answers firmly, or as firm as he can, because Hakyeon’s a man who grinds his hips too leisurely and easily like breathing.

“I’m not!” And that was the end of the debate.

After all, Taekwoon wouldn’t choose to fight when he can suck Hakyeon’s tongue instead and have their teeth clashing unceremoniously in between wet kisses.

Carefully, he feels Hakyeon reach under their pillow, and his fingers held an almost empty bottle of lube.

“We’d need to buy another bottle soon,” Taekwoon comments as Hakyeon struggles to pull his skin-tight jeans off, “and without the kids, please. I don’t need another conversation with Jaehwan comparing lube flavours.”

“You had a conversation with Jaehwan about that?” Hakyeon asks him the question as if he hasn’t got a fingertip smothered with flavourless lube pressed against his entrance. 

“Sure did-” Taekwoon pauses to groan softly when Hakyeon’s finger breached him, and he watches his dick slowly grow harder against his stomach, “Sanghyuk and Hongbin were in the room, too. I felt bad they had to hear about Jaehwan and Wonshik’s daily sex life.”

“They have sex daily?” The older opens his eyes a little too wide, and Taekwoon holds back a snort. “I miss being young,” he pouts, finger starting to move, feeling Taekwoon’s walls come loose.

“I know,” Taekwoon seconds, lips trembling in anticipation as Hakyeon keeps hitting everywhere but his prostate, “wish we fucked that much too.”

“We can try.” And Hakyeon ends his statement with a press against Taekwoon’s prostate, grinning when he sees Taekwoon arch in the slightest in their bed. 

“ _ Tuh _ -try?” His boyfriend sputters, and he moans when Hakyeon started massaging his prostate, “you’re dreaming too much,  _ Hah- _ Hakyeon.”

“So you’re saying you’re too old to get dicked daily?” Hakyeon adds another digit, eyes trained on his fingers that’s coming in and out of Taekwoon rhythmically. 

“Maybe-” Taekwoon doesn’t finish what he wants to say as he cries out, back arching again, writhing on their white sheets. He looks absolutely sinful, and Hakyeon wants more.

“Ah- Hakyeon!” With a weak hand, Taekwoon fists the other’s hair as he kisses his neck, red and sweaty. Hakyeon’s hand doesn’t stop pumping inside him, and Taekwoon feels his cock aching, painfully hard and glistening with pre-cum.

“You look so tasty, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon whispers, his free hand expertly unbuttoning Taekwoon’s shirt so he can kiss further down. “You make the dinner party I had feel like an appetiser.” 

“Hakyeon- please,  _ please- _ ” Truthfully, Taekwoon doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but he lets out a moan fall out of his lips when Hakyeon adds another finger, fast and hitting him in all the right places. 

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon says his name as if he’s a secret - only his. “Taekwoonie, do you want to cum for me?”

Immediately, the younger nods, sobs coming out as he squirms on the bed again, hands clenching against their newly changed sheets. He wonders distantly if it was a great idea to do this just after they changed sheets.

“Come on, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says but a whisper, mouth falling against his neck and fingers pushing on his prostate, slowly massaging and letting Taekwoon have the most stimulation.

Without a second of a thought, Hakyeon licks and bites below his collarbone, smiling against the boney skin when Taekwoon finally wails and cums, untouched and just from being fingered.

He continues, like a good boyfriend, to finger him through the whole orgasm and let Taekwoon exhaust his high. 

It’s only when Taekwoon starts keening he pulls his fingers out, and runs them through his cum-stained belly to let Taekwoon clean his own mess up.

And of course, Taekwoon wordlessly drops his tongue to lick his fingers spotlessly.

“Hakyeon,” he finally pants after recollecting himself, and he pulls on Hakyeon’s loose white shirt (his shirt). The older doesn’t miss a second, and he drags his boxers off. He hovers above Taekwoon, and softly, nervously he asks-

“Can I sit on your face?”

Oh, it’s  _ that _ kind of night.

“I thought we’re too old for this kind of exciting sex?” Taekwoon teases anyway, enjoying the soft flush of colour on Hakyeon’s skin in the dim candlelight.

“Will you shut up and lick my asshole?”

Smiling, Taekwoon reaches over and kisses his thigh that’s covered in bullets of sweat. “Of course, Hakyeonnie. Use me as much as you want.”

“You speaking should be illegal,” Hakyeon quips, inhaling as he slowly settles down, trying his best not to shake and careful not to block Taekwoon’s breathing. He only exhales when his puckered entrance is right against Taekwoon’s lips and feels him place a kiss. “No, forget that.  _ You _ should be illegal.”

Chuckling, Taekwoon kisses his entrance again before licking eagerly.

“A- _ Ah _ ,” Hakyeon’s hips tremble immediately, and he feels Taekwoon’s hands back on his side to steady him, “Taekwoon-  _ Taekwoon _ , slow down,  _ fuck _ , Taekwoonie, slow down,  _ slow down _ -”

But Taekwoon begs to differ as he presses Hakyeon closer and taste him - the taste of soap and have the faintest smell of his peppermint body scrub. Avidly, he sticks his tongue in, prodding in the slightest, and relishes in the cacophony of high-pitched moans Hakyeon releases.

He lets Hakyeon grind down against his tongue, and enjoys when Hakyeon’s thighs quiver too much at the pleasure. 

Desperately, the older starts pumping his own cock, moaning at the added pleasure and he bites his lip when it gets too much.

“Taekwoon, Taekwoon,  _ Taekwoon _ ,” Hakyeon’s other hand pulls at his hair, letting him know; but he pays no attention and just continues mouthing against his hole, licking and eating up every shake, every tremble.

“Gonna cum-  _ oh Taekwoon- gonna cum,  _ baby,  _ baby- _ ” And it cuts off, as he cums against his hand, keening loudly as his orgasm runs through his whole body.

Silently, Taekwoon patiently waits for his boyfriend to stop shaking. 

Hakyeon slowly comes down from his high, moving back to straddle Taekwoon again and makes a show of licking his own cum from his hand that it almost had Taekwoon hard once more.

“You sure enjoyed yourself,” he comments after his mess in his hand was gone. 

“I like to savour my dinner earnestly,” and Taekwoon gets a slap on the thigh for that.

::

Later, when they’re clean and fresh, warmly snuggled under their blanket, the coffee-scented candle put out and all the light they have was the dull moonlight, Hakyeon breaks their comfortable silence.

“So,” he starts, carefully looking at Taekwoon’s relaxed, closed eyes, “what were you saying again earlier?”

Taekwoon’s eyebrows shoot up, the merest action to let him know he’s listening.

“About getting dicked daily.”

There are about ten scenarios that Hakyeon’s brain came up with last minute, and he watches as Taekwoon barely reacts, only tightening his arms around his waist.

“Maybe after our solo promotions,” Taekwoon answers, finally, after a long minute.

Perhaps Hakyeon can engage Jaehwan in a conversation about lube flavours soon, too, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> title stolen from the most underrated fall out boy song [calm before the storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHnWmn6VXao)
> 
> talk to me on twitter @[chocoleotier]()
> 
> let me know what you think! i personally think i did better than my last porn fic but i have poor judgement so, pls write me comments!! i hope this bitch wont be ass empty as taekwoon's ass


End file.
